thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Prowllu
Welcome to''' Owl's''' den. (Sadly, I started this mess. x3) *If you have a request for me, please put what you need in your subject. *If you just want to see if I'm on and give me the boot and tell me to get on, 'eh, drop me a line. *Other than that, everything else is pretty simple. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 06:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Your Siggie Hey, Prowllu. I just came to help with your siggie. First, go to where it says "My preferences", and scroll down until you see your username. Then just replace it with { {User:Prowllu/Sig} } (take out the spaces). Then click save. Then whenever you click the signature button or type four ~'s, your siggie should work. I wanted you to do this so I know when you leave me a message or something like that. xD Also, do you know how to make userboxes? Because I need a deputy for the userbox project. If you don't know how then I can teach you. --Ivy I personally do not know, but I'm willing to learn. Just catch me in the chatroom, and you can give me a lesson. Prowllu 01:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Lesson :I'll help you with them, since you're my apprentice xD. Next time we chat I'll help you. Rules Can you read the rules, and maybe suggest new ones? We don't have that many right now. xD Here and the links to all the rules: *Policy: The Wiki *Policy: Chatroom *Policy: Roleplay --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 23:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay When we roleplay in chat it isn't official. :/ So Stormsky is still Stormpaw, because he hasn't become a medicine cat in the WaterClan roleplay. Just scroll down on every Clan page there's a roleplay section. --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 09:03, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm looking into fixing that on his page. I think I'm just going to create a new character called Stormsky for WaterClan, make him Starlight's apprentice, and just leave Stormpaw as is. :3 Good Idea? :) Sure. xD --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 21:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Also, you havent roleplayed with your cats once. :/ What? o.o ::I mean, you've roleplayed in chat, but not on the actual Clan page. Here's an example: WaterClan#RPG Some rp's are waiting on you.--☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 04:01, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Charart Hey, Prowllu. :3 I was wondering if you would want me to be your mentor in the Character Art Project. If you say yes, then what do you want to work on first? --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 23:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes :3 I'd like that. I'd like to work on Sunstar's first, seeing as he might be a tad easier than the others. 01:34, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :I meant tabbys, tortoiseshell, etc. x3 --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 05:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Tabby Cats, yes. :3 06:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. Just make a tabby cat, then post it on my talk page. (make sure you upload it to iaza.) --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 09:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) If you can't upload it to iaza, then just name the file Prowllu.Practice.png. --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 02:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm most likely going to name it Prowllu.Practice.png, because I have no earthly idea what iaza is. :3 Clan Hi, Prowllu. If it is okay, may I create a Clan to RP with MoonClan and WaterClan, and can it be called NightClan? If I cannot, just tell me on my talk page. Thanks! :) From your friend,--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Your request to add NightClan has been approved. You'll need to make it like the other Clan's pages, though. If you need a hand, ask me or Ivy. 04:18, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and ThunderClan Hey Prowllu! First of all, thanks for making the NightClan page! I added the three main cats (leader, deputy, medicine cat) and I have already posted a RPG in that section. You can ask for any cat you want in the comments; I check them daily! :) And, in your RPG for ThunderClan, Redkit seemed interested in learning about herbs. Do you want her to become Jayfeather's apprentice? It's fine with me! Your friend,--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:37, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Hey there! You're welcome. I hope you'll keep it up and running well, and if you need some help adding or editing it, leave me a message on my Talk Page, or catch me online the chat. :) In the RPG with ThunderClan, Redkit will always be a kit. He'll never grow up in the Clan, but we can RP him growing up, but he'll never truly be Redpaw, or get his warrior name on that Clan page. No cat, if made a kit, warrior or deputy, they'll never become an Elder, a Warrior, a Deputy, a Leader, or die. You cannot change the name, ranking, description or really, anything about the cat once it is posted on a Clan page. :) Hope this didn't burst your bubble, and that I explained it easily enough. Later, 05:19, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, they don't stay a kit. =P They have to grow up, just like the leader of a Clan, can't be leader forever. You can't change the name or description, but the rank can be change (unless you're trying to make an elder a warrior again xD). --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 05:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) XD Well, that confused me. -dance- Well, atleast the information is right. XD Prowllu, 06:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I can RP Redkit and her brother growing up in the RPG section, getting warrior names and stuff, but in the allegiances, they'll always be kits?--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 18:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Yes, and You will be able to make your 'kits get their warrior names & etc. :) 19:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, great! :) Does that apply to other kits, too?--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 I'm on chat! :)--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Hi Sis. <3 Hey there Sis.. What do I do? I mean.. Umm.. Lolo.. Not that I don't have you hovering over my shoulder and all... Give me a quick tutorial here when you get a chance, either here or in RL, it doesn't matter. <3 I want to join a Clan. Red is outtt. Umm.. -clicks button.- I hope it's the right one.. RE: Tribe of the Sun Yes, I'm fine with Tiger being the temporary Teller of the Sun. :) Emberstar...Fire and Ice 04:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with that as well. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:27, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, no, he'll be the Teller of the Sun until he dies, then Rock will be the next one. ^^ ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 04:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Warrior Name Can Sweetpaw's warrior name be Sweetflame? Emberstar...Fire and Ice 22:52, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Night Rogues I just wanted to tell you that Soul is now the Night Rogues leader. :3 If you don't want him to be, then he can still be deputy. Also, the new deputy will be Stripes. --☮vyclaw☮ 00:41, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Wow.. :O Must go read that whole thing... I'm alright with Soul being leader, and Stripes being deputy. :P ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 23:17, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Apprenticeship Hi, Prowllu! I'd like to make Nightkit and Lightkit apprentices along with Shimmerkit and Fallowkit. Could you please tell me what mentors you'd like for them? Thank you! Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:05, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey there.. :) I'd like Nightkit to maybe? be mentored by Lightningsky or Darkstar. :P Lightkit, on the other hand, I'd like to become the medicine cat apprentice.. I have an idea for something about her. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 23:14, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Nightkit can be mentored by Lightningsky (I feel that he would learn a lot from her XD) and of course, Lightkit can be Moonbriar's apprentice. I'll post the ceremony in the RPG. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 04:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Ohai! Just here with a quick question, Can Rivereyes mentor Firekit in NightClan? Thanks! EmberstarArty Fowl ftw22:35, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure he'd claw my eyes out for saying no, but not like I would.. He can. ^^ I have no problem with any of my cats becoming mentors of any other cat... If anyone reads this.. Just add them in and notify me. :3 ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 21:48, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Apprentice I just remembered that you're my apprentice in the Adopt A User Project. x3 So, do you wan to start with basic Wikia coding? --☮vyclaw☮ 19:49, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes please. ^^ If you'd let me know, I can get on chat between the {central time zone} hours of 4:45pm-11pm, excluding Tuesdays and Thursdays, and I'm gonna be completely off this weekend. :) ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 23:16, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay. :3 I'll be on. --☮vyclaw☮ 02:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re Go ahead and add Future WindClan. You're an admin, so you don't need to ask me to make a Clan. :3 I think the herbs page and ceremonies page is a great idea. :3 --☮vyclaw☮ 18:45, September 22, 2012 (UTC) CloudClan Hi, Prowllu! I just wanted to tell you, CloudClan is up and running. Feel free to create a cat! :) From, EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:44, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Apprentice I haven't even roleplayed with my kits yet. Can't I wait a bit longer? =3 Also, I was thinking Tawnypelt could mentor Sheepkit. But, other than that, the mentors are fine. :3 --☮vyclaw☮ 22:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) User talk:Ivyclaw User talk:Ivyclaw Sure, doesn't matter to me. As long as I have this remembered, when you want I'll make your kits apprentices. I prolly should of started my kits out with being apprentices, but after I rp with them once or twice, I'll make them apprentices.. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC) User talk:Prowllu Actually, could I change some mentors? x3 Can Ashfoot (as long as Eragon agrees) mentor Rabbitkit, and Nightcloud mentor Meadowkit? --☮vyclaw☮00:04, September 29, 2012 (UTC) User talk:Ivyclaw User talk:Ivyclaw It works fine with me. If I see Eragon, I'll ask them. I'm fine with Nightcloud mentoring Meadowkit. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 18:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Herbs Page I changed the herbs page because we can't copy from other websites, or we might get in trouble. x3 We need to find out what they do by looking in the books. --☮vyclaw☮ 19:06, October 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: WaterClan You can make them apprentices. The mentors are fine. =3 --SnowmoonMay StarClan be with you! 04:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) NightClan Kit Names Hi, Prowllu! Could you give me the names of Moongaze and Nightfang's other kits, please? Then I can add them in along with Otterkit and Leafkit. Thank you! :) EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 19:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) User talk:Emberstar23 Dawnkit- a gray she-kit with a white underbelly,forepaws, and tail-tip, with sparkling dark blue eyes. Fleetkit- a muscular black and gray tabby tom kit with emerald green eyes, and a pure white left back paw. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 01:13, October 8, 2012 (UTC)User talk:ProwlluUser talk:Prowllu Aspenpaw + Featherpaw HI Prowllu! Can my Featherpaw be in love with your Aspenpaw? Can they be mates when they become warriors? I Hope so! '♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'''Moun ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 03:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) MoonClan Apprenticeship Hi, Prowllu! I'd like to make Raykit, Aspenkit, and Fawnkit apprentices. Can you please tell me their mentors? Thank you! ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 00:49, October 9, 2012 (UTC) NightClan Mates Hey, Prowllu! You approved Misty Fern's choice for Aspentail and Feathershine to become mates, right? I added that information in the allegiances of NightClan, so I just wanted to check with you. =) ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 01:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC)User:Emberstar23 User:Emberstar23 User:Emberstar23 Yes, I approved of it. :) ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 23:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) HI Prowllu, in NightClan feathershine gave birth, so I was thinking since Aspentail is the father you can have the tabby tom kit (You can name it) and I can have the maple colored she kitten (Maplekit). Please tell me what you think! MaplestarFall is here! 21:15, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Moongaze's Kits Becoming Warriors Hey, Prowllu! Do you want Moongaze's kits to become warriors soon? Wolfspirit has agreed, so the siblings can be made warriors together. =) Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 03:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC)User:Emberstar23 User:Emberstar23 Yes! Fleetpaw will be called Fleetfoot, and Dawnpaw will be called Dawnleaf :D Thank you! We Got Approved Hey, A few days ago, I applied for mentors from Community Central Wiki. Here's the link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Support:Main_Page/Requests#The_Warrior_Cats_Role_Play_Wiki. I asked for help with long-term users, and we got approved. =3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 19:20, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Sig Sure. I'll start on your siggie right away. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 06:00, November 18, 2012 (UTC)User:Wolfspirit97 Thanksies! :3 It's going to be gorgeous, I just know it!Owl 01:37, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I finished your sig: --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 10:35, November 22, 2012 (UTC)User:Wolfspirit97 User:Wolfspirit97 So pretty! Just what I had in mind!Owl 00:16, November 26, 2012 (UTC)? Aspenkit and Raykit's Mentors For Aspenkit, Skyfur as a mentor, and for Raykit, how about Blackstone? =) Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:38, November 27, 2012 (UTC)User:Emberstar23 User:Emberstar23 As they would say... ''Purr''fect. x3 Yes, that'll be fine. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:01, November 28, 2012 (UTC) The Twoleg Place I know you're supposed to ask in the comments, but it's been a while since I've asked for some characters to be added in. Can you please add in the characters I asked for? =3 --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 08:35, December 10, 2012 (UTC)User:Wolfspirit97 User:Wolfspirit97 Sorry. x3 I'm just so busy. I forget easily. They'll be added in as soon as I get to the page. Thanks fo' reminding me. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 23:29, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Feathershine and Aspentail's Kits' Apprenticeship (NightClan) Hi, Prowllu! I asked Misty Fern if she wanted Maplekit and Bearkit to become apprentices and to choose the mentors, and she said any mentor is fine. Do you have any preferences to their mentors? Thanks! Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 00:36, December 20, 2012 (UTC)User:Emberstar23 User:Emberstar23 No, I don't. x3 Any cat you wish. :3 Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 01:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC)User:Wolfspirit97 User:Wolfspirit97 Ok. How about Maplekit being mentored by Amberfire and Bearkit by Hawkeye? Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 22:06, December 26, 2012 (UTC)User:Emberstar23 Sure! :D Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 15:11, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Random cat I made Since you made the Rainbow and Aero drawing, I made this: I know it's horrible. x3 But it's my first time making a background. Anyways, I hope you like it! --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 10:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC)User:Wolfspirit97 User:Wolfspirit97 It's so cute! :o I love it! :D <3 Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 17:25, January 2, 2013 (UTC)User:Wolfspirit97 Becoming Warriors Hi, Owl! When do you want Songpw and Ivypaw to become warriors? Because I was thinking of making Russetpaw and siblings warriors real soon... Tell me what you think. =) Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 03:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Maplekit and Bearkit (NightClan Apprenticeship) Hi, Prowllu! I've told Misty Fern about the mentors, so now I'm waiting for her response. If she agrees, but doesn't post the ceremony in two days' time, you can. =) Hope to talk soon, Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 20:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC)User:Emberstar23 Russetheart's Page Oh, not at all. You're free to edit any of my character pages to put links on them to your cats' pages. =) Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 20:07, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: We already have a similar project called Checkers. They check the grammar, spelling, punctuation, and stuff like that. It would be easier to add that in than making a new project. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 23:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Works for me, I guess. :3 Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 03:41, January 6, 2013 (UTC) How Do You Do This? Hi, Prowllu! I have a question for you.. sorry if I sound kind of weird, it's just been nagging at me. I LOVE your drawings, and I have some drawings that I drew (on paper, with pencil) and I want to post them on my user page, but I don't know how. If you do the same thing (draw them on paper with pencil) and post them here, can you tell me how, please? Thank you! Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 18:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) First- thanks. x3 But I actually use a drawing tablet that you hook up to your computer. x3 What you can do is get a scanner- it allows you to scan papers into files onto your computer. If you want, post a picture of the drawings here and I can outline them to the best I can with my tablet & program, and re-post for you? Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 20:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) MLPClan Hey, Owl! Spoof Clans are now allowed! Right now, the MLPClan is up and running. Feel free to create a cat or adopt one! (The deputy and medicine cat are unclaimed.) See you soon, Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 20:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I finally made an animal roleplaying wiki (been thinking about for a long time). Here's the link if you wanna check it out: Animal Roleplay wiki. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 07:51, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll add it to the main page. =3 --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 21:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC) New Blanks I just thought I'd let you know that we have new blanks. x3 The kit blank has been replaced, as well as the healer blank. There's also now a medicine cat apprentice blank. You check the new blanks out here. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 02:49, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Your Wiki And Things Prowllu, you know I loves you. :P Sure, I'll check it out and see if anypony (man, I forget every time. It's become so normal to me. And I'm writing a fanfic 'bout the ponies, so I use that word.) ''anyone wants to come to the wiki. See ya 'round, Emberstar♫I'd like to be a tree-ee...♫ 04:05, January 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. You know that "Thrift Shop" song too? XD x3 Thanks.. And don't worry, I yell anypony at my best friend sometimes. and yes. '''yes. '''Thrift Shop is my life... I know how to rap it. ;D Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 00:43, January 30, 2013 (UTC) My friends watch MLP too, but those who don't just look at me like I'm crazy. I have to admit, that saxophone part in the background of the song is pretty catchy. XD Emberstar♫I'd like to be a tree-ee...♫ 00:46, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes.. That's what got me hooked.. Now I just rap ta the song and people are all like "LITTLE WHITE GIRL Y U B RAPPING" x3 yeah.. Makes me laugh enough. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 00:51, January 30, 2013 (UTC) See, my dad would be listening to it in the car, and then I'd be like, "Man, Dad, why do you like this song so much?!" And then he says, "C'mon, you've gotta admit, that saxophone is catchy," and then I say, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" At school, my best friend and I (it actually happened today) we start singing a song, usually MLP, and then this guy that sits next to me will look over and just shake his head. But man, you love these songs, you sing 'em. (or rap 'em, in your case. XD) Emberstar♫I'd like to be a tree-ee...♫ 01:17, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- A Vandal Hey Prowllu, I just thought you should know, On your roleplaying wiki, someone edited the home page, and it's just a bunch of random letters inside the Statuses and Information box. Check it out, and just see what you think of it. (I edited the MLP Roleplay page, just so you know. :) ) From, Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 23:39, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Huh. Thanks Ember. I got it taken care of an' just banned them. :P thanks! Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:52, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I think the winged cats look amazing. I'll add them to the blanks page. =3 Also, Goldenfrost's charart is beautiful. I can't find anything wrong with it. You're sick, too? I've been home sick with the flu for about three days now. x3 --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 00:44, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok, just wanted you to know. :) Has every one of us been sick? I was sick from Tuesday to Saturday, and it's still lingering. Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 03:01, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I think so. x3 I've had a stomach bug for about three days now, I've been home since Tuesday- haven't stopped throwing up.. :P I'm going back tomorrow, but man.. Sickness. XD Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:06, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yup. I had the highest fever I've ever gotten - 103.5 - on last Wednesday, and I'm still coughing. O_o Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 00:38, February 14, 2013 (UTC)